In the past there have been provided various types of tie gauges for four-in-hand ties to position the wide end and narrow end at the same or varying positions with one another. These gauges have generally been strips or markings provided on the interior or back of the tie which are hidden when the tie is sewn.
While such gauges have been provided there has not been established a gauge which can be inserted in read to wear stock ties as sold in retail stores and can be employed for users of different sizes and build to tie a four-in-hand knot to position the wide end at a consistent position in relation to the waist. For the fashion conscious and appearance in the business world, a consistent or standard length is important.